Enemies Become Friends
by Sugarr. .Babiee
Summary: Bella is a straight A student & Edward is a bad boy, what happens when their paths cross. E
1. The Girl Next Door

**Bella's POV**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I opened my eyes and looked at my alarm clock. _Why does everything always have to end so suddenly?_ I asked myself. One minute I am in Italy sharring food with a hot Itailian and the next I am in bed, the worst part, is that I'm alone.

I roll over throwing my feet over the side of my bed. I sigh and walk into the bathroom.

--

After I am all showered, plucked, shaved and made up I walk into my huge walk-in closet. I love my closet. It is HUGE! It has 2 double doors that lead you into the first room where my ball gowns and coctail dresses are and opens into a room where I keep all of my shoes. I sigh as I run my hand across my favorite pair of Christian Lacroix pumps. I got them in France, where I met Mr. Lacroix himself. He is kind of stuck up but he said I had a great shape or his clothes. I smiled to myself as I remembered that wonderful day.

--

I walked out of the house with my school uniform on and got into the limosine.(Check on my page to see uniform)

I pull out my cell phone when we are on the interstate, I hate the 45 minute drive to school, I wish we wouldn't have moved off our old estate, which was a couple streets down from the school.

I dial Whitney's number and put the phone to my ear. It rings twice before she answers. "Hey, bitch!" She says.

I smile, Whitney was such a slut but I loved her all the more. "Hey! I just left the house."

She sighs. "I wish you wouldn't have moved." She says mirroring my thoughts.

"I know, I was just thinking the same thing. Where are you?"

"I am at Jake's house." She says, and I can hear the smile in her voice.

I laugh. "With Jake too?"

"Of course, he is just the most popular guy at St. Mary's AND not to mention he is the captain of the lacross team."

I giggle. "How did this happen anyway?" I ask raising one eyebrow.

She laughs. "Well, I was at the mall and we bumped into each other, We started talking and I realized I liked him."

"Wow, you actually liking the guy you have sex with."

"God!" she says laughing.

"Sorry you know what I meant."

"Ya, ya." She says. "Anyways, I realize that I like him and then he asks me out, like on a real date, not just to go to his place and..well you know. So we went out a little later that night, I guess last night, and when we went back to his place..." She sighs. "It was amazing."

I laugh. "Nice."

She laughs too. "Just wait till you lose your virginity, just stay away from Jake, we are kind of..." she mumbles something and I smile.

"Yes?"

She sighs. "A couple." she says so fast I'm not sure I heard her right.

"Wow." I say laughing. "Whitney Forester being in a relationship."

"Shhh...someone might hear you."

"What? Like my driver?"

She laughs. "It's amazing-" she says before I hear some noise and then Jake's voice.

"Bella Swan, it is such a pleasure to talk to you again." He says.

I laugh. "Jake you are so _weird_!"

He laughs. "Well, Bella. I think we have to let you go. I have to go teach Miss. Forester what happens when she leaves me alone in bed."

I gag. "Okay, too much information." I say then press the end button, hanging up on him.

God! I mean Whitney actually in a relationship. It's amazing. I put my earplugs in my ear and plug them into my iPhone. When the music starts the first thing I hear is 'To Be Loved' By Papa Roach. I bobbed my head to the beat as I watched the trees fly by. I sighed and sank back in the seat.

--

When I finally got to school the caiffer opened the door to let me out. I put my iPhone in my purse and took the headphones up putting them in the pocket that I kept them in. I zipped my purse up and took a deep breath. The first day of school always was the worst. I stepped out of the car and looked around. There where students everywhere the girls wore the same thing as I did but not all of them had it tailered like I did. The guys wore black pants and a gray button up shirt with a colar and a black jacket over.

After I have taken in all the students sitting around in front of the school I take a deep breath and walk into the school. I watch as all the students look at me. Of course they know me I am a rich man's hot daughter, why wouldn't they know me. I smile at some of the people starring but they just stare. This is how it always is on the first day. Most of the people that are starring now are either freshmen or new to the school and in that case don't have a big status, so it doesn't matter what they think. I get to the courtyard and sit on a bench where Rosalie Cullen is sitting, my other best friend besides Whitney.

"Hey, Bells." she says staring at her phone. She looks up suddenly at me and smiles. "Did you hear about Whitney and Jake?"

I laugh. "Ya, I know it's crazy. I can't beileve she is dating a guy. It's like against her written code of guys or something."

Rose laughs. "I have actually seen that list."

My eyes go wide. "I always thought it was a joke."

Rose smiles and shakes her head. "Wow. That is weird." I say looking away from Rose and at the people surronding us. We have the jocks to the left, who can't help but look at every girl and measure them up for the year, we got the emo's, weird bunch if you ask me, the real whores, if I thought Whitney was bad when I hung out with them for a day I had the whole school thinking I had changed in one day, I shiver at the memory, we have the-

I stop my eyes on something or rather someone who is looking right at me. He is a guy, of course but he isn't looking at me like all the other guys would and/or are. He is actually looking like a normal person would look at a totally off limits girl. He has redish hair but it also has a brown tent to it. He is tall, much tall than me, his lips are-

Okay going too far! I think to myself. I look away and take a deep breath before I look back at him he is still staring, while he leans againstthat stupid pillor that me and Rose wrote our names on Freshmen year.

He gives me a weak smile and I just stare at him. I poke Rose in the ribs and whisper, "Who is that guy over there." I nod my head at him, and for the first time removing my eyes from him.

I look at Rose as she looks at him. She laughs. "That, my dear, is Edward Masen. He has gotten kicked out of 12 schools already, this is the last, once he gets kicked out of here it's homeschooling or public."

"So he is bad?" I ask.

"No...he is sexy." she says then sighs.

I roll my eyes. "Is he still staring?"

She looks over my shoulder back at Edward. She smiles and turns back to her phone. "Yup." She says popping out the P.

"Should I go talk to him?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, too desprete. Let him talk to you first."

I am starting to get tired of her paying more attention to her phone then me and I want to just rip it out of her hands. But instead I take a deep breath, close my eyes and look away. I try to keep my eyes off of him but it is _too_ hard. When I look at him finally, he smiles again. He stands up straight fixes his jacket and starts walking in our direction. I start to panic. "Rose, let's go." I whisper to her.

Before she can reply the bell rings. I stand up and walk away with my purse over my shoulder.

**Edward's POV**

When I get home after the first day at school, with no problems, except that i didn't wear the uniform right, I see that no one is home and decide to go on a walk. I grab my leather jacket and walk down the drive and to the street.

I walked down the street until I came to the neighbors house. (the houses are huge which means the land is huge and that means your neighbor lives 10 minutes away from you, stupid right?) I walk past their drive, ready to ignore their house all together. But then I see a path that leads onto their land. I smile, this is awesome. I mean not everyone can get onto your land without you noticing, their usually isn't a path that leads right up to your back door.

I look around me to make sure no one is coming and then when I see the coast is clear I casually step onto the path and disappear into the trees.

When the trees open I see a very spacious yard and the drive. Their is only one car parked there at the moment. I walk around to the back and see a huge pool with a water fountain. _Nice._ I think to myself smiling. I look around the yard and see that no one or dog is out here. I take off my shirt, jacket, and black jeans, leaving me in my boxers.

I dive into the water and swim to the other side of the pool. When I come up I shake my head so my hair stays out of my eyes. This feels amazing. I know it's really stupid to go out and swim in someone else's pool when you don't know them and you have a perfectly good pool in your own back yard but it's the thrill of the whole thing.

I float on my back looking at the blue, cloudless sky and smile.

After 10 minutes I decide it's time to get out before someone catches me. I swim to the side of the pool and start to get out when someone steps infront of me. I jump back away from the edge and look up to see the girl from this morning standing over me.

"Look, if you want to swim in my pool the least you can do is ask." She says with her hands on her hips.

I smile at her. "Remember me?" I ask

"And who exactly?"

I swim to the side of the pool where she is standing an get out. I stand infront of her shirtless and wet. Her eyes keep moving from my face to my chest and I smile. "We didn't meet personally we saw each other. I am Edward."

She looks up at my face and I think I just saw a blush. "I don't know what you are talking about." She says as she turns around and starts to walk back inside. I grab her wrist and turn her around.

"Come on. I'm not that forgetable." I whisper as I walk closer to her.

She rolls her eyes. "Can you be anymore consided?"

I take a step back and let go of her wrist. She wasn't falling for it. My charm always works on girls.

She smiles and puts one hand on her hip she turns around grabs my clothes and throws them in the pool. "Have fun fishing for those."

Then she turns and walks back into her house. I clench my jaw together as I turn around and dive back into the pool.

**Bella's POV**

When I got inside I lean against the door my heart beating fast. He was wet, half naked and sooo hot! I could hardly control myself. What was I going to do when I went back to school and had to face Whitney and Rose? I couldn't tell them! It was just too imbarrasing that I didn't DO anything with him, again, half naked in my back yard. I walked to the kitchen window and looked at him. He was throwing his shirt onto the concret. The muscles in his arms flexed as he did. I gasped.

He throw out the last of his clothe but didn't get out, he just kept swimming. I bit my lip a little worried. I don't think that if I had to go tell him to leave again I could control myself like I did last time. I took a deep breath and then I got an idea. I went upstairs and put on my favorite bathing suit, the most revealing one. I look in my full length body mirror and smile. He won't expect what is coming when I walk out of the house like this. I grab my sun tan lotion and sun glasses before I walk out of my room. When I am downstairs i giggle at my amazing plan. I pulled our my cell phone and pushed the three buttons i needed and put it to my ear. "Hello, I have a problem I think someone is in my house."

**Edward's POV**

I decided to piss her off, whatever her name is, and stay in the pool. I laid on my back again and waited for her to come out. When I finally heard the back door open I smiled to myself and waited for the screaming. When I didn't hear it I opened my eyes and looked at the edge of the pool where she had on a very nice bikini and was putting tanning lotion on her legs. I watched with my mouth open. I couldn't look away. She looked at me and smiled a sweet smile. "Would you mind putting some on my back, it's such a hard area to reach."

I nodded and swam to the side of the pool. She looked so GOOD! I climbed out and walked up to her, she handed me the lotion and laid out across one of the lawn seats. I had some experience in the lotion area so I knew just theright amount to put on with out making it uncomfortable. I started rubbing it in and she moaned. I rubbed it into the top part of her back and slowly made my way to the bottom. When she moaned again I moved so that I had one leg on each side of her and moved my hands to her stomach wrapping my arms around her. She grabbed my hands and turned around so that she was laying on her back. She pulled me down to her neck and whispered in my ear, "Make love to me."

I started kissing her neck and trailed down to her colarbone as my hands slid up and down her naked sides. I put my hand under her bikini top and started to massage her nipple. She put her hands in my hair and pulled my head up so that she could look at me.

"Let's go upstairs." She said.

I nodded and removed my hands from her breast. I pulled her out of the chair and she pulled me into the house, up the stairs and into a room with a wooden door. When I got inside I looked around. W_as this her room?_ I thought. The walls where pink and their were fairy's every where, barbies too. She started to kiss my chest. and put her arms around my middle. When I didn't do anything she stopped and looked up at me with and innocent look and said, "What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel comfortable. This room is...weird."

She looked around and then turned around and smiled. Before she could say anything their was a knock at the front door. 3 LOUD ones to be exact. I recognised the knock from all the times they have come to my house. She smiled a mean smile and put her and over her mouth. "I wonder who that could be." Then she skipped around me and was out the door. What was I going to do? Was it who I thought it was? I walked out the door and to the top of the stairs so I could see the door and her.

She opened the door and 3 cops stood there. I hesitated to move. "Isabella Swan?" one asked. She nodded. "You called about a brake in?"

"Yes, and please call me Bella. He is upstairs." She said turning around and facing me. She smiled at me and winked. She WINKED at me! "There he is!" She shouted and pointed at me.

All three of the cops looked up at me and then ran for the stairs. I ran dow the hallway past the pink room and into the last door in the hallway. I closed the door and looked it. I was in BIG trouble if I didn't get out of this. I looked at the room I was in. The walls where beige and the trim was white. There was a big bed on the right side of me and I door to the left. There was also a door by the other door. I ran towards the door on the right. Closest to the window and closed and locked that door too. I was in a all white bathroom. There was a pair of pajamas on the floor and a pair of black lace panties. I smiled, knowing I was in her room, Isabella? Is that what the cop called her? I heard the cops in the room. I jumped in the shower and saw a window. I opened it and looked out. There was a ledge that I could stand on and hide. I climbed out put both feet on the ledge and held on to the bottom of the window seal as I closed the window. I crouched down and waited till I heard them in the bathroom.

"Where could he be?" I heard Isabella ask.

"Are you sure this door wasn't locked when you left?" one cop asked.

"Yes!" she said rudely. "He has to be some where in here."

"Ms. Swan, are you sure you don't know him?"

She screamed. "YES!" she yelled. "Why would I call if I knew him?"

There was a long pause and then another cop spoke up. "Captain he could have left?"

"Yes, most likely." another man answered. "Okay well, Ms. Swan call if he shows up."

I heard a sigh. "Fine." She said.

I heard footsteps and then the door closing. I took a peak into the window to find the room empty. I smiled and opened the window and climbed back in. Now all there was to do was wait and listen.

I waited for 10 minutes before I heard the cars of the cops start. I looked out the window and saw them leaving. I sighed a sigh of relief and opened the shower. I walked into the room and smiled. I was so going to get her back. I opened the double doors that was the the left of the bathroom and walked in. There was a huge closet infront of me. I shook my head, girls. I closed he door a crack and waited for her.

--

5 minutes later she came in and picked up a controler she pressed a button and 'My World' By the Sick Puppied blasted through the room.

_I'm not coming back  
I'm not gonna react  
I'm not doing shit for you  
I'm not sitting around  
While you're tearing it down around us  
I'm not living a lie  
While you swim in denial  
'Cause you're already dead and gone  
You'll leave me out on the curb  
Just like everyone else before you_

I watched her as she grabbed the string of her top and pulled it she did the same with the second one. Then she through it on the ground.

_Welcome to my world  
Where everyone I ever need  
Always ends up leaving me alone  
Another lesson burned  
And I'm drowning in the ashes  
Kicking  
Screaming  
Welcome to my world_

She pushed her bottoms down slowly and throw them across the room.

_I don't care what you think  
I'm not seeing a shrink  
I'm not doing this again  
I'm not another  
Student or a mother  
To take your shit out on  
So let's see what you got  
And let's see what you're not  
And whatever else you pretend  
You've defended my intentions  
Long enough_

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She leaned down where he backpack laid on the ground and her hair fell over her face while her towel went up so that I could see most of her long, tan leg.

_Welcome to my world  
Where everyone I ever need  
Always ends up leaving me alone  
Another lesson burned  
And I'm drowning in the ashes  
Kicking  
Screaming  
Welcome to my world_

She stood up with a small piece of paper in her hands. I watched as she throw it in the trash bin before she even looked at it. _I wonder what it is._

_So here I am again  
In the middle of the end  
And the choice I wish I'd made  
I always make too late_

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door. When I heard the water start and the sound of someone washin themselves. I opened the closet door and walked straight to the trash bin.

_Welcome to my world  
Where everyone I ever need  
Always ends up leaving me alone  
Another lesson burned  
And I'm drowning in the ashes  
Kicking  
Screaming  
Welcome to my world_

The song ended as I saw a 7 digit number written in messy hand writting and the name Daniel written above it. She was throwing away a guys number? Wow! I would have thought she would have called him and..well you know what.

I looked at the bathroom door as I let the number slip from my hand and back into the trash bin. I smiled as I walked to the door. I tried the knob to see if it was locked. When it opened my smile grow. I was not going to miss a chance like this to get her back.

I walked in and closed the door behind me, quietly, so she wouldn't notice the cool air rushing into the steaming bathroom. I pulled my iPhone out of my pocket and snapped a picture of her naked body.

--

When I was alone in her room I looked at the picture. It was hard to see her but I didn't really want anyone to be able to tell it was her just so _she_ could tell it was her. I looked around in her room till I found her phone. I called my phone from her phone and saved her number onto my phone. Then I set her phone back where I found it and left her room.

**HAHA I love this fanfic! I already know it's gonna be amazing. **

**Don't forget to R&R! And tell your friends, add it to your favorites, alerts. and you could do the same for me.**

**:)**


	2. The War Begins

**BPOV**

Rose and Whitney laughed as I told them the story about Edward coming over to my house yesturday.

"Wait, so they didn't find him?" Rose asked.

I sighed. "No."

I didn't know how he could have gotten out of my house without anyone noticing but I guess he did, I mean where else-I stopped that train of thought and gasped out loud. "What?" Whiitney asked.

"What if he didn't leave the house?" I asked them.

They both went quiet.

"Wait, you said he had to have gone in your room because the door was locked?" She asked and I nodded. "What did you do-" She asked before she was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was a number I didn't recognize. I bit my lip and opened my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, quietly.

"Hey, Isabella. This is Edward Masen. Remember?"

I didn't need his name to know it was him. His voice was so...recognizable? I couldn't say anything to him, I looked at Rose and Whitney and handed my phone to them. Rose looked at the number and put it to her ear. "Hello?" He mouth went wide. "Edward _Masen_?" she asked stunned. She nodded and put the phone outfor my to take. I took it out of her hand and put it to my ear.

"How did you get my number?" I asked.

He chuckled and said, "I'll show you."

Before I knew it my phone vibrated against my ear. I looked at it and saw that he had sent me a texted. I opened it and saw a picture was linked to it. When I pressed the button to open it I saw first that the picture was smoke, then I noticed it was my bathroom. I looked at the picture and regonised me in the shower. My mouth fell open. He had been in the bathroom with me when I was NAKED. I could feel the blood in my body pumping faster and faster, my heart beating faster then I have ever felt it before. He had seen me..._What a JERK!_ I thought to myself as I looked at the picture on my phone. Who would do that? Who in their right mind would take a picture of someone NAKED in the fucking shower. PERVES would! I deleted the text so I wouldn't have to look at it anymore, then I put the phone back to my ear.

"You...I..."I screamed then took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down. WHY does this have to happen to me? Why not SOMEONE else? ANYONE else!

I didn't know what to say to him but he spoke up first. "Isabella, can we meet some where and talk?" He asked, and I could almost hear the smile on his face, it really annoyed me.

"Yes! Where?" I said crossly.

"What are you doing now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Meet me at the cafe on West Blvd in 10." I said then hung up.

I looked at Rose and Whitney who where staring at me. "Sorry, I have to go." I mumbled, as I stood up and walked away from the table.

--

When I got to the cafe I parked in a spot next to a Silver Volvo. I looked at the car and loved it. It's so sleek. I shut the door to my black Porsche 997 Turbo Cabriolet. I walked into the cafe and looked for him but I didn't see him. It had already been 15 minutes since we talked, why wasn't he here. I walked to the counter and a guy with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. He smiled at me and asked, "How may I help you beautiful?"

I smiled back at him. He was cute I wasn't going to lie to myself, but he was just like all the other guys who called me beautiful, sexy, pretty, hot, fine, etc. "Uh..well I was wondering if you have seen a guy in here, his name is Edward."

His smile faded. "Uh...yah, he went out on the porch."

I nodded. "Thanks" I said before I turned and walked outside to the porch where people sat, reading newspapers, typing on lab tops, reading books and talking on the phone. Most of the people out here where out here alone. Why? I guess it's the right place for me. Usually when I come here it's packed, but I guess since school is still in it's the old, lonely people here.

I saw Edward sitting by the railing and looking at his phone, smiling. _He better not be looking at what I think he's looking at._ If he was I would have to rip that phone out of his hands and throw it over the railing into the street, I think that would wipe that smug smirk right off his face. I smiled to myself thinking about that. If all these people weren't here I would laugh, but since they were I would pretty much look like the most insane person in this place. I took a deep breath and walked over to the table he was sitting at. He looked up when I pulled the chair across from him away from the table.

He actually smiled at me. _Weird guy._ I thought. "Hi." He said.

I nodded at him as I sat down. "Mhm." I said. I couldn't say anymore than that, I couldn't open my mouth at that, or I wouldn't be able to control the profanities that I was screaming in my head right now. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked over the railing at the cars passing by.

We sat in silence for a while, I could feel his eyes on me. Then all of a sudden he laughed. I turned and looked at him like he was crazy. What did he have to laugh about? He better not be laughing at me. When I saw his face I knew he was laughing at me. "Sorry." He said holding his hands up in surrender and trying not to laugh. I glared at him, my eyes narrowed and my mouth in a striaght line. "Man if looks could kill." He said. I rolled my eyes and looked away at the cars again. "Look," he said. I looked back at him and he had his hands on the table crossed infront of him. He was looking right at me. His eyes where a light green, they were so hypnotizing. Looking at his eyes started me looking at everything else about him, his jaw bone was so defined and I could imagine running my finger along them, which brought my eyes to his lips, I imagined myself kissing those lips. God! What am I thinking! I looked away from him. "I have that picture of you...well you know, and anyways, I WILL use it against you if I have to, but-" I cut him off.

"WHAT? Use it AGAINST me? You are such a JERK!" I yelled. "YOU come to MY house and swim in MY pool and when I call the cops you decide to USE THAT STUPID PICTURE AGAINST ME!" I could feel all the eyes of the people around us on me. But what could I do he was such a DICK! I mean taking a picture of me in the shower is one thing BUT USING IT AGAINST ME is a totally different thing. And a THING I will not STAND for.

He laughed and leaned back in the chair. "Well, if you want me to send it to everyone in school and put it-"

"What do you want?" I asked, giving up. I could tell he wasn't kidding. But I kept the glare on my face.

**EPOV**

I looked at her and smiled. "Well, I was thinking of you following me around school and doing everything I want."

Her mouth fell open. "Are you kidding? That sounds like something a kindergatener would make me do." She yelled. "I'm NOT doing that"

I pulled my cell phone out so that she could see me on it perfectly. I pushed some buttons and acted like I was sending the picture out to everyone. 3...2...

"Wait." She said.

I looked up at her with a questioning look. "Yes?"

She sighed. "I'll do it. But for how long?"

"Till Spring Break." I said as I slide m phone in my back pocket. She was so gulible. It's not like anyone would know it was her. I mean you can't even tell if it's a male or female, with her small boobs.

"And how do I know you won't just send it after I do this?" She asked.

I smiled. "You don't."

--

When we got back to school it was 3:30. I stopped and turned around to face her. "Hey, I think I'm going to skip." I said looking into her chocolate eyes.

She was looking at her feet when I turned around and just nodded. I guess she didn't notice that I had stopped walking before I knew it she ran into me. I caught her before she fell. She looked up at me with her hair covering half of her face with wide eyes. I felt her tense under my hands. "Let go."She said standing up and pushing away from me. We stood there and looked at each other for a couple of minutes before she said, "So, your skipping good." She walked around me but before she could get very far I grabbed her wrist.

"Oh no you don't!" I said and turned her around. I let go of her wrist.

"What now?" She said and rolled her eyes.

I smiled, she was going to hate me for this. "You have to come with me, as long as school is still in you are my personal maid."

"I AM NOT YOUR PERSONAL ANYTHING!" She yelled. She pointed a finger at me. "And just so we get this clear, I don't skip school, I need my grades to be perfect so I can get into Harvard."

I pushed her hand out of my face, roughly, and put my hand in my back pocket, grabbing my phone. "Okay then I guess very teacher student, and custodian will get this picture right here."

"GOD!" She screamed. "FINE!" I looked up at her and she had her arms across her chest, her jaw clenched and I could tell that she was mad.

"Then come this way. We will just take my car." She gave me a sturn look. "Unless you want to be my chaffier and drive me around."

She shrugged and started walking to her car. "As long as I get to drive my baby."

**BPOV**

He followed me to my car. I got in and waited for him. When he didn't get in I stepped out of the car and looked over the hood to where he was standing infront of the passengers door. "Are you going to get in?" I asked, irratated.

"Open my door." He said looking at me like it was obvious.

"Stupid...Can't help himself...jerk. 'do this.' do that.' 'chaffier.' 'personal maid.'" I mumbled to myself as I walked around the car and opened the door.

"What was that?" He asked as he sat in the car.

I smiled a sweet, fake smile. "Oh, nothing." Then I slammed the door on his leg, that was still on the concret.

"BITCH!" He screamed as he pushed the door open and grabbed his shin.

I put my hand over my mouth and acted innocent. "Oh, my god. Are you okay? You should really be more careful."

He looked up at me with a mean look in his eyes but didn't say anything.

"It looks like you need some help getting settled." I pushed his hands out of the way of where they held his leg and grabbed where he had just had his hands. I grabbed his shin with all of my strength. He arched his back and put his head back on my leather seats. I pushed his leg into the car and shut the door.

I giggled to myself as I walked to the other side of the car. Pay back is a bitch. And for everything he does to me I will have to do it 2x worse. I opened the drivers door and got in.

When the door was closed I looked over at him. "You know I thought this job was going to be miserable but it's getting funnier by the second."

He looked at me. "Yea, well just wait for what's coming." He hissed at me.

"Can't wait. Now put on your seat belt so we can get out of here."

He buckled his seat belt and leaned his head back against the seat. I could see in his face that his shin was killing him. I smiled to myself and looked straight ahead. I put the top down and turned on the car. I looked at him. "Ready, Freddy?"

He just nodded.

I put the car in reverse and turned the E brake off. "Good. Hold on." I said just before I pushed down on the gas as far as it would go and turned the wheel so I wouldn't hit anything. I hit the brake and looked at Edward, whose eyes who popping out of his head.

"Are you trying to kill us?" He asked.

I smiled. "Your wish is my command." I said and put the car in Drive and hit the gas to the floorboard making my car zip out of the student parking lot.

When we where on the high way I was picking up speed, 90, 100, 110, 120. I watched as we passed other cars. I zoomed in and out of lanes. I loved going this fast. 140. I watched the road as good as I could. Every time a car would appear infront of my I could turn the wheel into the empty lane infront of me. "SLOW DOWN, FOR GOD"S SAKE." Edward screamed.

I smiled. "First of all," I said, I zipped into a different lane. "God's sake is not at stake here. Second, you might not want to distract me. Could be fatal, you know. Going 150 mph kind of takes all the attention I have."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO-" He said before we both saw a line of cars infront of us stopped. They where only a couple miles away. I pushed hard on the brake letting my foot come completely off the gas. I heard the squeal of the tires and then the wheel started to turn on it's own. I held on to it, because well our lives depended on it. Now we where only a couple yards away from the cars and we were still going 50 miles an hour. I didn't know what to do. If I hurt or...or...I couldn't make myself even think it I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

"STOP THE CAR!" Edward yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO!"

I clenched my teeth together and held firmly onto the steering wheel I was not letting go or giving up on stopping this car. The car infront of us was coming up faster and faster.

--

When we finally stopped we where an inch away from the car infront of us and the car was half way in the lane next to us. I leaned my head on the back on the headrest and took deep breaths, trying to slow my heart. I closed my eyes and thanked god that we had stopped in time. "That was close." I said.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at Edward. He was starring straight ahead and his mouth was open. He turned and looked at me and when he did I saw the anger in them. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He asked. I saw that he was not just angry but very, VERY pissed off. I turned away and looked out the window not answering him. I always had to do something wrong, all the time. "YOU ALMOST KILLED US! DO YOU REALIZE THAT? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE ELSE!" He kept going on and on. "ARE YOU STUPID?"

That's when I snapped. "YOU THINK I'M THE STUPID ONE. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT IN THE CAR, I NEVER ASKED YOU TO. AND I WASN'T GOING TO KILL ANYONE!"

"No? You were just going to PUT THEM IN A COMA!" He said sarcasticly.

"WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THAT PICTURE. SO DON'T BLAME ME, IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO BLAME LOOK IN THE MIRROR." I yelled then I crossed my arms across my chest and watched as the car infront of us moved forward. I put my hands on the steering wheel and moved a foot forward then pushed the gas.

"SO YOU ARE GOING TO BLAME ME FOR THIS? THAT'S SMART BECAUSE I'M THE ONE THAT WAS DRIVING RIGHT? I'M THE ONE WHO TRIED TO SCARE YOU AND I'M THE ONE WHO COULDN'T JUST DRIVE LIKE A SANE PERSON. YES YOU'RE RIGHT."

I screamed and turned on the radio and turned it all the way up. Last Resort By Papa Roach blasted through the car. I moved my way to the exit ramp. When I got there I flew up the ramp and on to 1st St. I decided to stay at 100 mph this time, much easier to control. I turned around at the light and got back on the highway. I can't beileve he thinks he has the right to yell at me, he doesn't know me, he doesn't know anything about anything. He is just some stupid guy who thinks he knows anything but seriously needs a wake up call. I took a sharp and went up the exit ramp to the school.

I slowed down in the school parking lot, 40 mph. I stopped infront of the school building. I left the car running and got out. I went to the passengers door and opened the door. I grabbed Edward's hair and pulled him out of my car. I pushed him away from my car and slammed the door shut. I walked to the driver's door and got in, locking the doors. I put the car in reverse and drove off.

**EPOV**

"STUPID BITCH!" I yelled after her. I rubbed my head where she had pulled my hair. She thinks I won't send that picture out, well I'm going to suprise her. She is such an insane bitch. I mean who drives amost 200 mph and then drags a guy out of her car by the hair. She really needs some meds. I was about to send the text when an idea occured to me. She might not care now if I send it to everyone but tommorow would be another story. I smiled and deleted the text, then I walked to my car and drive away. I had to get ready for tommorow.

**BPOV**

_GOD WHAT AN ASSHOLE!_ I thought as I slammed the door to my room and fell on my bed. _He doesn't know anything about anything about nothing. He...he... _I could feel the tears coming and they where coming in numbers. _Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut, why couldn't he just no take that picture and why did he have to come here?_ I stopped my thoughts. Something had just accured to me. _How did he get here yesturday anyway? _I sat up and scooted to the side of my bed. I wiped the first tear that had fallen before and stood up. I walked to the window and looked out to the pool. I looked around the yard. How could he have come back here without anyone noticing. We have cameras, a fence, that's _locked_! I decided to go outside and look around a bit. I went in the backyard and looked around the trees behind the pool, the trees led to Ms. Jones house. I walked along the trees, until I got to the far corner of the line of our land. He couldn't have just appeared. I thought. I walked to the front gate and checked that gate lock. It was locked alright. I walked along this tree line first to the left. When I got to the end I walked back to the fence and went the other way, when finally I came to a path. _WOW! This is awesome...but...kind of creepy._ I thought. I looked around me and saw that no one was here, _of course no one was here they are never here._ I shook my head to get that thought away.

I took a step onto the path and walked down it. It was so beautiful down this path, the birds chirpped much more than they did outside of this path, the trees and bushes flurished. A bush brushed against my thigh and I smiled. I touched the bushes with my fingertips as I passed them. I felt so content here. It was so serene. I almost forgot about Edward, but only almost. I pulled my hand away from the bushes and walked faster. I was going to find out where he came from.

When the trees finally opened up I saw the familar street my house was off of. I looked oth ways and sighed. Which way to go? I could go to the right but I knew all the people that lived to the right. I looked to the left and remembered that house that had been for sell, I wonder if he lives there. I decided to walk to the left.

When I go to the front gates of the house, the first thing I noticed was that the gate was open, the second was the familar Silver Volvo. What was I thinking that car was a piece of trash. I looked at the half open gate and then the house behind it. I never really looked at this house. It was HUGE! And kind of scary looking. I looked at the gray bicks that made it up and then the little windows that looked cluttered. I wondered when it was built when the front door opened. I hid behind the pillar that held the gate up I watched as he walked to his ugly Volvo. He pulled it on and walked down the drive toward me. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there as still as I could. He walked through the gate and down the rose towards my house. When he disappeared around a corner I started running down the road.

I reached the corner just in time to see his coat diappear behind trees. He had gone onto the path. I ran towards it and steped inside. I kept a safe distance behind him so he wouldn't notice me but so that I could watch him.

I followed him until he got to the edge of my front yard. I smiled while he stood there, i suspected seeing if he could see me, maybe in the pool or through a window. _What a stalker._ I thought. I came up behind him and said, "Pretty isn't she?"

He jumped at the sound of my voice. He turned around and faced me with his hands up infront of his face in fists. I laughed. "God!" He screamed. I could see how tense he was. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well, at least I'm not the one stalking me." I said crossing my arms infront of my chest.

**EPOV**

I didn't know what to say to that. I opened my mouth to come back with a smart remark but then closed it again. "Well...I...you...I'm not stalking you." I said, cooly, like I had had it all planned out.

"Riiiiight, and I'm a blonde." She said sarcasticly. "It's fine you know, but just don't start getting all creep thinking we are dating."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Nice path by the way. Cool way for me to sneak out. But it's also bad because you can...well stalk me. Scary." She said and mad a scared face.

"Don't flatter yourself, I actually came to talk to your mom."

She laughed. "My mom hasn't been here for days and probably won't be back for weeks." She said, cheerfully, but behind it I could hear the sorrow deep inside. I felt the same way.

"That sucks." I said.

She shrugged. "It's fine." She uncrossed her arms."Look, how about a truce?"

I laughed. "NO way. I have to get you back for today."

She rolled her eyes. "Today wasn't THAT bad. Plus, if you get me back, I'll get you back worse."

I shrugged and walked past her back into the path. "I guess it's never going to end then." I said over my shoulder.

**BPOV**

"I guess it's never going to end then." he said over his shoulder as he walked back to the street.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my house. God, I needed that truce. If he would have accepted I wouldn't have to be his slave or get my naked picture showen round the school. I opened the front door to my house and shut it behind me. Oh well, I'll just have to watch my back.


	3. Party Time?

BPOV

The next morning at school I found Whitney and Rose sitting at our usual bench in the court yard. "Hey." I said as I sat down next to them.

"What happened yesterday? You disappeared." Whitney said.

I groaned. "Did you and Edward…do the do?" Rose asked.

I laughed. "Yea, we went all night long." I said sarcastically.

Whitney laughed but Rose just crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's a good question." She mumbled.

I put my arm around her. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything but that question is just…well I don't know it's just that I HATE that guy." I said clenching my teeth together.

They both looked at me. "You hate Edward?" They both asked at the same time.

I nodded. "Yea, he is such a jerk, and he wants me to follow him around school and do EVERYTHING he asks."

They both looked at me with questioning looks. "Don't do it." Rose said. "It's not like he owns you."

I sighed and removed my arm from around her shoulder. No but he kind of does now. I thought. I really didn't want to tell them about the whole picture business but if I didn't, who would I talk to about it? My mom? My dad? Yea, fat chance. I decided to just tell them. "Well, you know how the cops didn't find him, he had hidden in my room and when I took a shower he took a picture of me, NAKED. And anyways he said that he would send it to everyone at school and everything so I have to do whatever he says. And, I mean you can't even tell it is me but I still don't want guys to have that picture or my teachers. You know?"

They both looked at me with wide eyes. "He took a picture of you NAKED?" Whitney asked, almost yelling.

"God, why don't you tell the whole world, Whit?" I said, irritated.

"Sorry." She whispered.

I nodded. "Yea, he did."

"But you can't tell it's you?" Rose asked.

I shook my head. I mean if I saw it I could tell but if anyone else saw it they would think it was just some girl taking a shower. I just didn't want that circulating around the school, and I would have to hear people talking about ME in the shower, even though they wouldn't know it was me.

"Just don't do what he says." Rose said shrugging. "I mean if you can't tell it is you who cares?"

"Rose, you don't get it. I don't want my picture around the school and having everyone seeing me. It's just…creepy and wrong." I said, even just thinking about it made a chill run up my spin.

She sighed. "I guess you are right. But at least you get to be that close to Edward. You are SO lucky. I heard that at his last school he killed someone and went to jail for a year then got out on bail."

I laughed. "Rose, do you actually believe that?"

She nodded and Whitney joined my laughing. Sometimes Rose could be a little ditzy, but only when it came to rumors, or geometry.

"Ask him, and see what he says." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, well I have to go. I'll talk to you girls later." I said standing up and walking away.

"Where are you going?" Whitney asked.

I started walking backwards and smiled at them and shrugged. "I just have to go." I loved teasing them. It was fun.

"Oh fine, miss mystery. See you in English." Whitney said and waved me away with her hand.

I laughed and walked away. I hated doing tutoring. I mean if you wanted tutoring wouldn't you just ask a teacher for it. But no, those freshmen wanted students to tutor them. I walked in the library and went straight to the tutoring room. They actually called it that, The Tutoring Room, there was even a little plaque on the door that said that. I opened the white door and closed it behind me. I walked to the table where I saw Matthew, the freshmen that I was tutoring this year. I sat down in the blue chair next to him. "Hey, Matthew, how are you doing in algebra?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "It's okay, I guess." He said as he looked at the table.

I smiled. "What does that mean?" He always gave me answers like that. It's kind of annoying.

He looked at me and shrugged again. I guess he didn't want to tell me. But I had a good guess of what it meant. I mean he never listens to a WORD I say to him. He just mumbles and draws those stupid doodles.

I sighed. "Matthew, do you have a passing grade yet?"

He looked back at the table and shrugged again.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the algebra 1 book he had sitting in the middle of the table. I turned to where we left off last time. I pointed at a problem that looked fairly simple. "Okay, Matthew, tell me what this problem says." If he could say it and understand it I would be able to get out of here before lunch, that's what sucks about this whole program, you stayed in the room as long as you were needed, whether that meant till 3rd period, lunch, or the end of the day. If you stayed past lunch they would bring you some crappy food that they picked out for you at the cafeteria, usually a soggy peanut butter sandwich and an old apple.

He looked at the problem and bit his lip. "Come on, Matthew; remember what we did last time?" I asked, hopeful.

"5a=b" he said. I smiled. Thank god he could read it. I mean it was a simple enough problem.

"Okay, what does that mean?" I asked.

"Uh..Well just what I said, 5a=b" He said.

I sighed. "Okay, it means that if 4=a than what would b be?" I asked.

He bit his lip again. "Uh…9?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "No." I opened my eyes and pointed at 5a and said "If the a and the 5 are together and not separated by anything then you…what?"

I was getting the feeling that he was a little slow. I mean this was just the basics of algebra, MATH in general, and he couldn't even get that. "You…" he said and starred really hard at the 5a like it would give him the answer.

When he didn't answer I decided to just give it to him. "You multiple. MULTIPLE, Matthew." I said trying to not sound like I thought he was stupid.

He looked up at me with anger in his eyes. "I'm not stupid!" He said. "This is just BULL SHIT!" He yelled.

This happened every time. In a matter of minutes he would stand up, knocking his chair over and storm out of the room. "Matthew calm down, I don't think you are stupid." I told him, calmly.

"Yea, right!" he said and, like he always does, stood up,, knocking his chair backwards to the floor and stormed out of the room.

When the door slammed I noticed even had gone quiet. I looked around at all the eyes on me and sighed. This was not fun, in the least. I stood up slowly and walked out of the room. I had to go find Matthew, I knew where he would be he was always in the same spot, every time. I walked through the empty hallways. I never heard the bell ring but it must have.

When I got to the football field I walked into the locker room. It was in the middle of class, I knew no one would be in there. I walked to the bench where I always found him and sat down next to him. I looked at the floor and sighed.

We were quiet for a while and I could feel the tension he was feeling, it filled up the whole room and I was so close to him. He finally said, "I'm not stupid."

I looked at him and smiled. "Matthew, I really don't think you are stupid." I sighed and thought about how to explain to him that I REALLY didn't think ANYONE was stupid. I looked at the floor and said, "Matthew there are 2 kinds of people in the world; the people who can do things and get it right away and, like me and you, the people who have to work really hard and long to get things. There is nothing wrong with being the second person, it just means you have to concentrate more than you want to and listen better."

"I don't want to be the second person." He said, and I heard the tears in his voice.

I looked back up at him, and didn't know what to do. Should I pat him on the shoulder or just let him cry? I stared at him and decide on neither. I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stiffened under me but I didn't let go. "Matthew, I know how you are feeling, it is not easy having to work as hard as you have to, but it's harder not to, you know? It's your life, Matthew; you have to tell yourself that it will all pay off some day." I could feel him relaxing under me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and turned towards me, we were hugging now. I couldn't think of anything else to say but I didn't think he needed anything else. He was shaking uncontrollably now. I knew that just letting him let it all out was good enough.

When he was done shaking I smiled. "Matthew? Do you think you are ready to go back and get on that Algebra?" I asked.

He pulled his arms away from my waist and I did the same, he looked at me for a while then nodded. "Yea." Then he stood up and walked out of the locker room.

I sat there thinking of being the second person as well, ya I made good grades, but it had never been easy. I had to give up a lot of things to be where I am. I thought about Matthew and how I knew he thought he was stupid, that is why he thinks everyone else thinks he is stupid. I know he's not. I know I used to think I was, even now I find myself thinking I am at times. I have to stop myself when that happens. I felt the first tear fall from my eye. I didn't want to be the second person either. It was too hard to be the one that had to work harder than most. I HATED it with a passion.

"What's wrong?" I heard someone ask behind me.

I jumped off the bench and turned around to face, the one and only, Edward Masen. I wiped the tear away and looked at him. "Nothing." I said then walked out of the locker room.

I can't believe he was in there. What was he doing in there anyway? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would play ANY sport. "Hey wait." I hear him call from behind me. I didn't wait, in fact I sped up.

I was in the library when he caught me by the wrist. I turn around to face him. I saw in his eyes that he felt sorry for me and I didn't want that. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

I just shook my head. "Tell me." He said softly.

"It's not your concern." I said, turning and walking towards The Tutoring Room. When my hand was on the knob He pulled me away from the door. "Stop it." I said quietly, I didn't want to disturb anyone.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said sternly.

I looked at him and just stared. Why did he want to know what was wrong? It's not like he cares, he would probably just make fun of me if I told him. "Nothing, okay. Now if you don't let me go I will start yelling at you and I REALLY don't want to." I whispered, harshly to him.

He nodded. "Fine." He let go of me and walked away.

I took a deep breath leaning my back against the door and closed my eyes. Why did everything have to be so difficult? I opened my eyes and walked into the room.

--

When I finally got out of tutoring it was lunch time. I went and sat where Whitney, Rose and I always sat. They weren't there yet so I sat down with my lunch alone, thinking about what I had told Matthew. I remember when my counselor had told me that. She had said that it wasn't wrong to be who I was or how I was because I was my own person. When she told me that I didn't believe her at first, I just wanted to fit in with everyone else and be like everyone else. I didn't want to be the odd one out of the crowd and not have any friends. A few weeks after that I came here, high school, and I met Rose and Whitney. They were the only people who would talk to me, the only ones that would talk to someone new, an outsider. I fit right in with them, even though we are all SO different. I guess that is the reason why we get along so well, we are all so different. "Hey, is anyone sitting here." Someone says pulling me out of my thoughts.

I look up to see Jacob Black, a sophomore standing by the table looking at me. I smile up at him and think about how cute he is, for an underclass man anyways. He has his brown hair in a ponytail, his eyes are so brown, a little like mine, and he is the tallest sophomore I have seen…ever. "Sure." I say.

He smiles as he sits down with his lunch and takes a bit of his mashed potatoes. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black."

When he says that he reminds me of James Bond and I laugh. "Well I think I'm gonna call you Bond."

He looks at me confused. "Huh?"

I smile at him. "The way you said your name just sounded like how James Bond says his, in the movie, you know?"

He laughs. "Yea, sorry about that. I was just going to say my first name but then I decided to say my last name too."

"Well, cool." I say and take a piece of my roll, then pop it in my mouth. He seems so nice, even though he looks so scary. "By the way," I say. "My name is Bella."

He takes a huge bit of his roll and smiles. I laugh when I see that. "I know." He says after he has swallowed. "You're a junior right?"

"Yea and you are a Sophomore, right?"

He nods. Then continues eating his food. It is silent the rest of lunch between us, but it's a comfortable silence, not all awkward like it usually is when you don't know someone and you don't talk after introducing yourselves.

When he has finished eating he stands up. "Well, I'll see you later Swan." He says.

"Bye Bond." I respond.

He chuckled and walked away with his tray. I like Jacob, he is a nice guy. I usually don't talk to anyone outside of my little circle of friends, but it is nice to have someone there I can talk to who doesn't know anything about me or…my family.

I finish my food and walk to the trash to throw it away, then set my tray on the rack were people where washing. The bell rang then, perfect timing, I thought to myself.

--

The week went by uneventful, I didn't understand why I hadn't seen Edward, or why he hadn't told me to do anything for him yet, but I suspect that he is going to have something for me soon, he won't let me off the hook.

--

"Bella!" Whitney yelled through the door of my room. I was inside fixing my hair and makeup. "Hurry up, Bella, the party is starting in.." There was a pause. "1 HOUR!" She yelled. BANG BANG! She 'knocked' on my door again, if you can call it that, it was more like trying to break it down.

"I'm almost done. Give me 5 minutes."

"You said that 10 minutes ago, and now it's time to get everything ready, get out of there!"

I rolled my eyes and rubbed some lip gloss over my read lips. I had completely forgot about the beginning of the year party I was having until today when Whitney and Rose came over. It's not like I was not excited about it's just that the first week of school was always so weird, and it always made me brain scrambled. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I was wearing my favorite pair of jeans, with holes in the knees, a black tank top that shows my bra, a black jacket over it and black flats. I smile at my reflection, my hair is straight my eye liner is dark and my lip gloss is glossy. I sigh and walk to the door.

When I open the door Whitney and Rose are both staring at me through angry eyes. I look at what they are wearing. Whitney is wearing a short jean skirt with a white tank top and white stilettos to match. Rose is wearing a black leather skirt, a red leather halter top that stops right above her belly button, and black stilettos. "You girls look great."

"Yea, but it seems that we are the only ones." Whitney says looking my up and down, then she sighs.

"Hey, I look great." I say putting my hands on my hips and smiling at her.

She smiles. "Well, there's not enough time for you to change any way."

"That's too bad." I say sarcastically.

Rose laughs. "Come on." She grabs my elbow and pulls me down the hallway and to the stairs. "You don't look that bad." She whispers to me as we walk down the stairs. I smile at her and she smiles back.

--

I look around at everyone in my house and smile. The whole school has to be here, if not there are a couple of college students here. I sigh and walk to the kitchen. I squeeze through everyone to get to the island where Rose and Whitney are.

Whitney sees me and screams. "Bella, get your skinny ass over here."

I laugh and walk to the stool next to her. I sit down and look at the island there are blue plastic cups everywhere, most of them look half full. "What are you doing?" I ask them.

Rose wraps her arm around my shoulders and smiles. "We are playing a drinking game. I forget the name of it," She says then puts one finger in the air and yells, "But!" She puts her finger down and smiles at me, I can smell the alcohol on her breath, it's nasty. "It's a fun game."

"Yes, it is." Whitney slurs. "Play with us."

I look around the island at all the guys smiling at us. I know they aren't here for the game. "Uh, actually, I can't I'm the driver remember." I tell them smiling.

"Oh, come on, stop being such a baby! DRINK!" Whitney yells.

I roll my eyes. This happens every time we go to any party with beer. "You know I don't want to." I whisper to her.

"You never want to, it's not that big of a deal." She rolls her eyes at me and I know what's coming next. "Bella, you really need to learn how to have fun, I mean we have fun together yea but we need to have this kind of fun together, it's the best kind." At this time Rose removes her arm from around my shoulders and turns the other way, she never sticks up for me when this happens. "We all know that your mom is a drunk and Rose and I know that that's the reason you don't drink. Isn't it, Bella?" I didn't expect that. I feel the tears coming but I force them back. "She's a drunk, Bella. A fucking drunk, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't drink."

I can't take it anymore, I stand up, knocking the stool to the ground and make my way out of the kitchen. "Bella, wait." I hear Rose yell after me. "Good job, Whitney." Rose says to Whitney.

I walk into the living room and maneuver my way to the door. I need to get out of here, It's too much for me. I didn't expect that, I'm used to her calling me a baby, but bringing my mom into it was something she never did. I feel the tears falling now and I move my eyes to the floor. I don't want anyone to see me cry, it will just make it worse. I almost run through the front door and into someone. "Sorry" I mumble as I walk around him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I hear him ask, and I recognize his voice. I start running I don't want to look at him, I don't want anyone to see me like this.

He grabs my elbow and turns me around to face him. "What's wrong?" He asks still holding my elbow.

I turn my face away from him, since I can't move my body from him. I can feel the tears falling freely now, and they are coming in force. Why did it have to be him that I ran into? Why couldn't it have been some other jerk? "What's wrong?" he asks again, this time more forcefully.

"Nothing." I say, wiping the tears away with the back of my free hand.

"Oh, so that's why you are crying is because of nothing?"

I look at him mad now. It's none of his business why I'm like this. It's no one's business but mine. "What do you care?"

He looks shocked for a minute and I see something cross his face. Confusion? Hurt? "I don't know." He says after he has composed his face.

"And what are you doing here?" You don't belong here and no one invited you!" I yell at him.

He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a yellow flyer, the invitations. "Actually I was invited."

I grab it out of his hand and tear it up. "Not anymore, leave!" I throw the remains of the invitation in his face and he lets go of my elbow. I turn and walk away. I roll my eyes and cross my arms across my chest. God, I hate him, I hate Whitney too. She didn't have to be such a bitch. She could have just shut her but fat mouth and kept it shut. Why did she say that anyways? Did she want me to be hurt? I walk to my car and sit on the hood. I look at all the people walking into my house and all the cars parked outside of it. I should just tell them all to leave.

"Hey." I hear someone call behind me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I turn around and see Rose standing beside me. I didn't even notice her.

I nod toward her and turn away looking back at the cars. "Look, she didn't mean what she said in there, she's drunk, Bella, you know how she gets." Rose said sitting on the car next to me.

"She didn't have to say that though. I mean you don't say things like that in front of everyone when your drunk." I say crossing my arms over my chest, I feel like I have done that a lot tonight.

I hear her sigh and wrap her arm around my shoulders and lean her head against the one closest to her. "I never would say anything like that to you, I love you. But Whitney is stupid, she has a big mouth and it always gets her into trouble."

I laugh and look down at Rose. She smiles up at me. "Your right but that doesn't make it hurt any less."

She sits up straight and looks at me seriously. Then she wraps her arms around me and hugs me. "I know, honey. But it's not your fault that your mom is the way she is."

I can feel the tears again. I wrap my arms around her and put my forehead on her shoulder. "But it's my fault that she drinks, maybe not that she's a drunk but I'm the reason that she drinks and that kind of makes me responsible for her drinking problem, if that makes sense."

Rose laughs. "No, it didn't really make sense, but I get what you're saying. She blames you but you did not put the bottle in front of her or a gun to her head. You were just a child, you couldn't help that you were so…."She pauses and sighs. "Childish."

I laugh and pull away from her. I wipe my tears away and look at Rose, she has always been my friend and I hope that she always will. No matter what happens between me and Whitney I know Rose will be there. "Thanks." I say.

She smiles. "Don't mention it, it's all the truth."

I sigh and close my eyes.

I feel her arm around my shoulders again. "You ready to go back in there? I saw Edward and he looks extra fine tonight."

I laugh. "Yea, I saw him but I didn't really notice him, he actually asked me if I was okay."

She laughs with me. "He likes you, Bella, that's easy to see."

I roll my eyes and smile. "Sure."

She laughs and jumps off the car. "Come on let's go."

I jump off the back of the car and follow Rose inside.


	4. Reading & Movies

**EPOV**

I watch as she laughs with her friends she is so beautiful. I mentally slap myself; she is the weirdest girl I have ever laid my eyes on. I think now is the best time to put my plan into action. "Hey, watcha doin?" I hear Emmet call from behind me. I turn around and chuckle.

"Nothing, what about you?" I ask.

He looks at Isabella, Whitney and Rose and smiles. "She's cute I guess but her friend is hot!"

I laugh. "Emmet I don't think that she is cute at all. She's a brat."

He laughs with me. "Dude, I see the way you look at her, and I think that you should ask her out."

"Fat chance, and I don't look at her any way." I say frowning.

He smiles. "Well, I'm asking out her friend over there, the blonde." He says while looking at her. He leans against the wall and stares at her. I really don't know what he sees in her, yea she's hot but blondes just aren't my type. I think that brunettes are more my type.

"Well, I have to go charm her." I laugh. "She is going to be shackled to me for the next couple of months."

Emmet laughs his booming laugh. "Be gentle." He says pushing off the wall and walking away. "See you later."

Yea, sure, gentle isn't in my vocabulary. I watch as Emmet disappears into a classroom then I turn my attention on Isabella. I smile, a smug smile, and walk towards her. Her friend, Whitney, looks up at me and smiles. I know what she is thinking, and none of it is PG-13. I smile at her and wink, and she winks back. I think I like Whitney, she's not blonde at least. Rose looks at me and bits her lip and of course Bella is the next to notice me. She turns around and looks at me with daggers in her eyes. I can feel my smile grow. I love messing with her, it's too easy.

She turns back around and acts like she hasn't seen me. I sit down right next to her and wrap my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. She pushes me away and turns away from me. "What do you want?" She asks.

I sigh. "Well, I think that unless you want the whole school to see the real you, you need to come with me to my locker and carry my books for me."

She looks at me then with her mouth and eyes wide open. "What? I thought you gave up on that, I mean you didn't bother me for a week."

"I wanted to give you time to warm up to the thought, and now that you have come on."

Her eyes narrow. "Yea, right, I'm not—" She says before I cut her off.

"Look, it's just till spring break, suck it up." I smile at her, and it's not a nice smile.

I don't think she remembers that her friends are there because she starts breathing hard and her hands clench into fists. I can't believe that she is mad she is the one that started this whole thing. Calling the cops on me? What the hell did she think I was going to do? Just sit back and let her do whatever she wanted? Okay, sure.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Fine." Wow she actually gave up, didn't see that one coming.

I stand up and put my hand out to help her up; I'm just a natural gentleman. She looks at it and raises an eyebrow, then pushes it out of the way while she stands up. "I'll see you later." She says to Rose and Whitney.

"Uh huh." Rose says, and I can see that she is going to want Isabella to tell her everything that happens. "See you at lunch Bella."

"Bye, Edward." Her other friend Whitney says looking at me under her eyelashes.

I nod my head at her and smile. She is a terrible flirt, I mean slut. I chuckle under my breath when we are away from them. Isabella looks at me from the corner of her eye and then rolls them. The smile stays on my face, today is going to be fun.

--

"I am not carrying that!" Isabella yells at me.

"And why not?" I calmly ask her. I have found out that when she is mad if you don't yell back her yelling stops. It's kind of handy to get her to shut up a little.

"Because, it's nasty." She says a little less loudly.

"It's a pair of shoes." I tell her.

She looks at the muddy soccer shoes that I am holding in my right hand and then back at me. "They are nasty." She says. "And you don't even play soccer so why should I have to carry someone else's shoes?"

"How do you know I don't play soccer?" I ask her.

"Because, I have followed you to every class and none of those 8 classes are soccer, and if you played soccer it would have to be one of your classes, dumb ass." She folds her arms across her chest and looks away from me.

I just stare at her, I thought that she wouldn't have caught that, I guess I was wrong. She has surprised me a lot today, except the clumsy part was kind of a bad surprise. She was holding both of our books and walked through the door of Mr. White chemistry class and tripped over her own shoe.

"Well, I like to play on my own time." I said, smugly.

She rolled her eyes and then the last bell rang. "Sorry, got to go, I have a life." She looked at me and smiled, that smile almost always knocks me to the ground. Again for the one hundredth time today I have to mentally slap myself. She grabs her backpack off the ground near her feet and skips away.

I sigh and throw the muddy shoes into the trash bin next to me, I will just have to buy Emmet another pair, since miss perfect couldn't carry them to my car, and I sure as hell don't want to carry those.

**BPOV**

I skip out of school happy to finally be out of the clutches of that…that…I sigh…him. He is so cute but such an ass. I mean he made me trip today; carrying all those books was bond to make anyone fall on their face, or even just spending the day with him could do that. I unlocked my car from across the parking lot and took a deep breath of clean, non-Edward air and it felt refreshing. Too bad I was going to have to do the same thing tomorrow. He didn't even let me sit with my friends. I can't take this much longer, him making me open doors for him, carrying his books, getting his lunch and mine, and even telling him the answers to his school work. UGH! He is a pain in the ass. But I can't give up because then the whole school will know about…well…everything and I do not want that!

**EPOV**

This week, no this whole month has been amazing. I don't even have to do my own school work, I have gotten Isabella to do even more than what we agreed. She is such a push over.

**BPOV**

My life sucks! This whole month has been horrible and it's all because of Edward Masen. He makes me do his stupid home work and if he doesn't get an A I have to wash his car. This is NOT what I agreed to at all.

--

Would you like to know what the date is today?

Well I am going to tell you it is December 21 and that means that I don't have to do anything for Edward today because it is the beginning of the winter break. I smile to myself as I take a shower, today is wonderful, today and the next couple of weeks are going to be blissful. I get out of the hot shower and wrap a white towel around my body. I walk into my room and into my closet. I grab a gray pair of some of my old sweets and a red long sleeved shirt that I got from the bikers convention.

I brush out my hair and turn on my radio. Hallelujah by Paramore blasted through my room. I closed my eyes and nodded my head to the beat. I don't understand how my friends don't like this music. It makes you move that rap crap, just makes you want to cover your ears and have sex, which personally I don't really want to do until I find the right person.

I walk downstairs into the kitchen after brushing my hair and grab a Coke and a package of Oreos. I sit on the couch in the living room and grab the remote, today I was going to relax and enjoy myself.

I turned on the Television and turned the Channel to E! news. I watched as the countdown went from 10 to 1 and watched Brittney Spears mess up her life more and the Jonas Brothers talking about how their purity rings were important to them. I sighed. I wish my parents cared enough to give me a purity ring and I wish that we could spend Christmas together but of course that would never happen. I sighed and changed the channel, I refused to watch anything that made me wish for my parents. I stopped on MTV, pimp my ride was on. I usually didn't watch stuff like this but what else could I watch? Lifetime? I don't think so, that would make me hate my life. I watched as they changed a white beat up van into a 'pimp mobile,' what a name. I laughed as I saw it painted on the side of the van. Sure, what girl would jump into that van with that guy driving it. I sighed and flipped off the Television. I took a bit of another Oreo and took a deep breath. I stared out the window behind the Television and looked at the dark sky, why did everything in the cold have to be cold. Then I saw the flakes falling. I stuffed the Oreo in my mouth and ran to the front door.

When the door was completely open I smiled. It was SNOWING! Not everything is dark in the winter, I reminded myself. I ran to the hall closet, leaving the front door open and grabbed my winter coat, boats and my black gloves. I put them on and ran outside. I picked up some snow and throw it in the air. I was so content and happy right now, nothing could ruin that.

"Hey, it's snowing." I hear him call. I spoke too soon, or rather thought.

I turned to face him he was wearing a leather jacket that he had his hands stuffed in, black converse and blue jeans. He looked so perfect, his hair was messy with snowflakes making it stick to his face, and he was smiling. I sighed at his perfection. Hearing my sigh, I guessed, he raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked, his smile dropping into a frown.

I shook my head to clear it and said, "Nothing, what are you doing here?"

His smile came back. "Oh, well you are still my…well whatever you are, and I need you to read that winter reading list to me that Mr. Polk gave us."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I can't." I put my hands on my hips.

"Well, why not?" He said and his smile was mocking and I hated it, now.

"Today I am enjoying being free from you so come back later." I turned around and walked to the front door. I heard his shoes in the snow following me.

"But, you aren't free from me. So how about we just go inside and do it now, I want to get it over with, and you can get it done while you read to me."

I opened my front door and turned around to face him. He was much closer to me than I thought, he was close enough that I could smell him and it almost knocked me down. He stopped when I turned around and he looked down at me. I knew that I had to say something but I couldn't my breathing had stopped and therefore I couldn't say anything. He looked at me, no he stared at me for what felt like an eternity.

"So…" he said. "Reading to me?"

I sighed. "Fine, but I'm just doing it because I have to do it anyway."

He smiled again and I couldn't help but to smile back. "Come in." I said moving out of the way and waving him in to my house.

He nodded at me and said, "Ladies first."

I laughed. "Sure." And I turned and walked into the hallway.

He walked in and shut the door behind him. "Wow, nice place." He said nodding.

I laughed. "Yea, sure compared to what? You mansion of a house?"

He looked at me with a questioning look, I forgot that he didn't know I knew where he lived. "Nevermind." I said. "Follow me, or if you want you can lead the way to my room? You didn't forget where it is?"

He laughed. "The one with the pink walls and fairies?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "No, the one where you took that stupid picture."

He smiled. "You can lead the way, actually."

I laughed and walked towards my room. He followed. It felt strange to get along with him but sometimes that's how we were, I guess. The only other time we have ever been close to this was when I had followed him onto the path. But even then there was still some bad feelings. All the other times he has been making me do stuff for him or most of the time I have been yelling at him. It also felt good to be like this with him, like this was how it was suppose to be.

I walked into my room and turned around to face him. He walked in shutting the door behind him. I didn't understand why he did that but I guess he didn't think about it. I stared at him and he stared back. I knew that he hated me but I didn't always hate him. He was just a guy that had a picture of me in the shower and I hated that, but he didn't seem that bad, once I got pasted the whole picture thing.

I turned around to my bookcase. "Okay, so which book would you like to start with first?" I asked, acting like I was skimming through the books.

I heard him chuckle from behind me. "Well, I didn't get a chance to look at the reading list."

I turned around to face him and sighed. "Okay, well let me get mine so you can see it."

I walked to my backpack and pulled out the reading list. There were only 4 books on the list so it wouldn't take that long to finish the list. I handed him the reading list and he looked at it. I couldn't tell if he was actually looking at the titles or if he was just acting like he was.

"Romeo and Juliet." He said handing me the reading list back.

**EPOV**

I watched as she read, mesmerized. She was so beautiful, I hate that she hates me, I wish we could have met under different circumstances but since you can't go back in time I will just have to act like I hate her too. I sighed and she looked up at me from the book.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'm just getting a little hungry." I told her, and it wasn't a complete lie.

"Okay, well, I could order pizza." She suggested with a shrug.

I nodded. "Sounds good, I like mushroom."

She winced. "That's nasty! I hate mushrooms, they are so disgusting!"

I laughed, involuntary. "They aren't that bad. Have you ever had them on pizza?"

Her face was disgusted. "First off, they are that bad. And second, they are nasty and I don't like them so why would I try them on my pizza?"

"Because, sometimes it's good to try new things." I told her.

She laughed. "Not a chance."

I smiled. "Well, then what do you like on your pizza?"

She smiled back at me. "Well, I like pepperoni, sausage, and pineapple."

"Pineapple?" I asked unsure.

She nodded. "Yup, it's yummy."

I chuckled. "Well, then I guess I'll have to try it sometime."

"I hope you don't think that, that is going to make me try mushroom pizza."

"Nope, I didn't think that for a second." I said and she smiled.

I noticed how close our faces were and I sat up straight moving my face away from hers but still looking at her. She looked away to the carpet. We were both quiet for a while before she stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked her, confused.

She walked to her night stand and grabbed her phone. "So, Mushroom and Pineapple, right?" She asked looking at her phone.

I nodded. "Yea, that sounds good."

**BPOV**

I sat in my kitchen waiting for the pizza while Edward sat across from me. We both sat there quiet, not knowing what to say, when finally the doorbell rang. I stood up and grabbed my wallet. But before I could get out of the kitchen Edward grabbed my wrist. "I'll pay." He said. "It's only right."

"Are you sure, because I am perfectly capable to."

He smiled my favorite smile and said, "I'll pay."

I nodded and sat back down. I don't understand why he is doing this, I mean he is such a jerk and he is acting like…like a gentleman.

He came back in with 2 boxes of pizza in his hands and set them down on the island in front of me. "You better be hungry because you have to eat that whole pineapple pizza."

"Is that an order or are you going to show the whole school that stupid picture?" I ask.

His smile drops and he looks down at his hands which are intertwined.

"What?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

I sigh and shrug. "Okay then, never mind." I grab the pizza box of top and look inside, pineapple. I smile and put the box in front of me. I tear of the lid so it won't be in my way and I notice that Edward is staring at me. I put the top of the lid on the floor by my chair and look at him. "What?" I ask again.

He shrugs. "Nothing." Then he grabs the mushroom pizza and grabs a piece. I copy him and grab a piece of my pineapple. I take the biggest bit I can and try to keep my mouth shut as I chew. I hear Edward laughing. I look up at him and smile but of course that makes half of what is in my mouth fall out and he laughs harder.

I roll my eyes and finish chewing what is in my mouth and swallow it. "I'm hungry."

"I have never seen a girl eat like that." He says smiling.

"Well." I say putting the bitten piece of pizza back in the box and pushing it away. "Then I'll wait till your gone." I cross my arms over my chest.

"I wasn't trying to be rude I just have never seen it. I think it's kind of cute."

I look at him and he's smiling at me. I never would have thought he would think I was cute or think anything nice about me for that matter. I smile at him. "Wow, that's nice, but it isn't cute. When it comes to pizza I'm a pig."

He laughs and that makes my smile grow. He isn't that bad once you get past the picture thing. He's actually, really cute and nice. "Don't worry about it." He says. "I'm the same way."

--

After we have finished our pizza we decide to go in the living room and watch a movie. "What movie?" I ask sitting on the floor, cross-legged in front of my DVD collection.

"A scary one."

"Well, that's a good movie." I joke. "You have to give me a name, I own a lot of scary movies."

"Okay, Saw."

"Which one?" I ask him. "I own all of them."

"The first one, it's the best."

I smile. "I know, the other ones don't compare."

He laughs and sits in the middle of the couch. I put the movie in and sit on the couch. When the movie starts the lights go off. "Wow! What just happened?" He asks.

I laugh. "My parents had it programmed in, once a movie starts the lights will automatically turn off. It's kind of handy."

"Cool." He says looking around the room. The sun is starting to go down so the room is almost completely darkened.

I watch the movie but it's hard to concentrate all I want to do is feel his hand in mine, his lips on mine, his body next to mine. I can hardly control myself, so I put my hands under my bottom and sit on them. This is the only way that I will control the urge I have.

Once I am under control I watch the movie. I start getting into the movie and forget all about the urge to do everything I want to do with Edward. I feel him jump next to me and I look at him and smile. He is terrified. "Are you okay?" I ask.

He looks at me with wide eyes. "I haven't seen this movie in a while so it's getting to me." He looks at me and sees that I am calm. "You aren't scared?"

My smile grows. "I would be if I haven't already seen this movie a thousand times, it's my favorite scary movie."

He nods and looks back at the TV. I chuckle and do the same.

--

When the movie is over and Edward has gotten out some screams we stay where we are and talk. "You were screaming a lot." I tell him.

"I didn't scream at all." He says crossing his arms across his chest.

"Okay so you were what? Just hiccupping?"

He laughs. "Okay, so I was screaming but that was scary, I still can't believe you weren't scared."

"Like I said, I have seen this movie a lot, and I know when things are going to pop out."

He laughs. "I should have picked a different movie."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, I wanted you to be scared so that you would get close to me and need me." He says truthfully.

I can feel the blush in my cheeks and I look down. I feel him moving closer to me. "Well…" I say but don't know what I'm going to tell him.

"Yes?" He asks. I look up at him and he is very close to me. I stare into his eyes and I know I should look away but I just can't. Everything inside of me is telling me to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close to me. I shake my head at his question and his smile grows. "I would like to try something would that be okay with you?"

I nod. Before I know what he is doing he puts his hand to my face and caresses my cheek. I close my eyes at his touch and lean my face into his hand. His hand moves to my hair and he pulls my face towards his. I feel his lips trailing up and down my jaw bone and gasp. I never imagined that this would feel so…good. His lips stop at my chin and he kisses it. My mouth opens, involuntary. I feel his breath on my lips and my heart speeds up. Then his lips are on mine. He kisses me once and pulls his lips away. With my eyes still closed I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him back to my. I kiss him more forcefully now. I feel like I need him. I let my tongue glaze across his bottom lip and his mouth opens. I know that I shouldn't be doing this; I hate the guy, after all. But I can't control myself. My mind isn't working and my body is taking over. His arms are around my waist and he pulls me on top of him. I straddle across his waist while he leans against the couch, sitting up. I feel his hand traveling up and down my waist. I pull away to breath and open my eyes for the first time. I look down at him and he looks at me. "Wow." He says breathing hard.

I nod. "I never would have thought that I would actually enjoy that."

He smiles and runs his hand through my hair. "I have wanted to do that since I first saw you."

"Why didn't you?" I ask smiling back at him.

He laughs. "I didn't think you would like a stranger kissing you like that."

I laugh with him. "You're probably right."

"Do you want to watch another movie?" He asks.

I laugh. "Yea but I don't know if I'll be able to concentrate at all now."

He smiles as I stand up and put in a movie, without looking at the title. I sit close to him and he wraps his arm around my waist. I put my head on his hard chest and listen to his heart beat. I feel him rest his head on my chest and feel him take a deep breath. I close my eyes and let my mind wander. I listen to the movie start and then I hear my mom's voice. "Bella, get over here!" She yells.

My eyes pop open and I look at the TV. I see me when I was about 4 or 5. I am at the park with my mom and she is calling me to her. I run away instead of listening to her, I don't need to watch the rest to know what happens. I sit up and grab the remote, turning off the TV. The lights come back on and Edward is looking at me. "Sorry, I didn't know I put that in."

"It is fine; I liked seeing you when you were little. But I would have liked to see more."

I shake my head. "It's not interesting." I stand up and look at the clock on top of the TV. It read 9 pm. "It's getting late."

He stands up. "Yea, I should go."

We stand there awkwardly. I don't know if I should shake his hand, give him a hug, or what. "Well, see you later." I tell him quietly.

He nods and walks out of the living room. I don't follow. I wait till I hear the door close and sit back on the couch taking a deep breath. Why did I have to put that movie in? The movie that told everything about me, why I am the way I am, why I was crying those months ago in the boys locker room. I closed my eyes and leaned against the back of the couch. I saw the home movie in my mind but instead of it being on the screen it was through my eyes. "Bella, get over here!" I hear my mom yell. I look at her and run away. "Bella!" She yells again. But I keep running. I'm laughing this is a game to me, a game I would never play again.

She runs after me and when she catches me she throws me to the ground. She's drunk, I knew this even back then. "You are a stupid girl, do you hear me?" She yells, I look around at all the people staring at us and I feel the tears. I wipe them away before she can see them. "You will never go any were in life, you need to learn how to listen, stupid girl!" She yells. I know that this is not my mother, this is the devil, the alcohol. I know it but it hurts just as much. She pulls me to my feet and looks straight into the camera. "Bella, when you are older and you watch this you will know why I said that. Now, Charlie turn that damn thing off!" She puts her hand to the camera and pushes it away from her face, it goes off. After that day, I always acted the way my mother wanted me to. She still called me stupid or retarded, but I always did what she said. I made good grades in school, I never missed school, and I wanted to go to Harvard. When my mother wasn't drunk she wasn't that bad but usually she had a drink in her hand.

I opened my eyes and felt the tears flowing down my cheeks. I hadn't noticed it before. I wipe them away and walk out of the living room and up to my room. I lie down and close my eyes seeing Edwards face. I know that he is not good enough for me, he never will be. He's like a god. He deserves someone as beautiful as he is.


	5. Alice

**BPOV**

I woke up the next day and looked at my alarm clock it was 7:30 am. UGH! I turned over trying to go back to sleep but of course I couldn't I through my legs over the side of the bed and stretched. God I hated holidays sometimes. I mean you get used to waking up early but when school is in you don't want to wake up but when the holidays come you wake up right on time. It's bogus. I stood up and walked to the window. When I opened the curtains I gasped. It was beautiful outside. The ground was covered in clean white snow and the sun shone on it which made it look like it was glowing. It looked like magic, magic that I have never known existed. I smiled to myself. I was going to go out today. I let the curtain close and walked to my closet.

--

When I was completely dressed I was wearing a black and gray stripped turtle neck, a pair of black skinny jeans, my favorite winter jacket with fake fur on the inside, and my snow boots with the fur trim. I walked down stairs putting up my hair in a bun and tripped on the last step. I knew I should not have tried to multi task like that. I mean walking is hard enough, for me anyways. I stood up and sighed. Maybe today wasn't such a good day to go outside I mean yea it looked pretty but once I fell in it, it wouldn't seem so pretty anymore. I took a deep breath. Might as well take the chance.

I walked down the hall and to the door. When I opened it Edward was standing there with his hand up to knock. I looked at him and raised my eye brow. "Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just, uh, wondering if you would, uh, like to—" I cut him off there.

"Edward, look I would love to, uh, do whatever it is you want to do, but, uh, I can't." I said biting my lip. He was so cute, no much more than that. He was wearing a black turtle neck, that fit to his body perfectly, faded blue jeans, his leather jacket and a pair of black converse. I looked into his eyes and saw that I had hurt him.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll see you later." He said turning away from me.

"Edward, it's nothing personal, I just have to do some of that reading. I really can't fail English." I told him, even though I hadn't planned to read at all today.

He looked at me and nodded. "I know it's nothing personal, I was just wanting to see you today."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "What did you have in mind, Edward?"

"I was just going to say we could go to the movies and see that new movie, what is it called the one with the vampire that falls in love with the human girl, anyway, then we could go to lunch or breakfast or something." I didn't have to open my eyes to tell that he was smiling, I could hear it.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. "Okay well let's go. And the movie is called Twilight." At least we wouldn't be alone, a lot of people wanted to go see that vampire movie, I wanted to and everyone had to eat so we would be around people which meant I wouldn't have to be by myself with him.

"You're ready?" He asked, I could hear that he was very excited about this little outing. I was the total opposite I don't think that I can sit through a whole movie without wanting to touch him or more.

"Yea, I just have to grab my purse and put on some makeup." I mumbled. "Come in."

I turned around and walked back down the hall in a completely different mood than when I walked through here last time. I sighed as I stopped in front of the TV. "You can watch TV while I'm doing this or whatever." I told him.

His smile grew. "Can't I go upstairs with you?"

I mentally kicked myself for not just turning him away before. Him and me in my room, alone, that could not end well. I sighed. "Sure, Edward." I turned and walked to the stairs. I heard him walking a couple of feet behind me.

--

He sat on my bed as I went in my bathroom to do my makeup. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it for a while. Closing the door is the only way I can think of to save myself from his gaze that I wanted so badly to be on me. I closed my eyes and took a couple deep breaths. Why did I have to be stupid and wake up early then decide to go outside? I should have just laid in bed until 10 or 11 then I wouldn't have gotten up when or if he would have knocked. I sighed and opened my eyes. I pushed myself off the door and stood in front of the mirror over the sink. He was such a jerk before and I bet that he is still a jerk; people just don't change that fast, just one kiss, yea sure. I shook my head and opened the drawer that held my make up bag. I dumped its contents out on the counter. I put a thin layer of eye liner under my eyes and even above. I grabbed my eye shadow and put a layer of pinks on my eye lid. I grabbed my lip gloss and rubbed it onto my lips. I tried not to think about the overly hot boy, well, he could be considered a man, I guess, which was sitting on my bed right now, waiting for me. I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and ran my brush through it.

When I finished I looked at myself for a while looking at the girl starring back at me in the mirror. She looked way calmer than I felt. Her hair was waving down her shoulders and it framed her face perfectly. She was pale, not scary, oh my god she's sick, pale, but a nice pale, that said she was sensitive to the sun. Her eyes where a deep brown that lightened when you starred at them for a while. Her nose was a button nose that any girl would love to have and her top lip was a little fuller on one side but still kissable. I couldn't understand why she looked so calm, she was me and I her. I felt like I was going to go crazy being alone with him and she looked like, well, like everything would be fine.

I sighed and decided that I had taken enough time to be alone and walked out of the bathroom. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I walked into my closet and grabbed my favorite black purse with white stars on it. I grabbed my wallet and put it in it and zipped the zipper shut. I walked back into my room and looked at Edward who was still starring at me. "Are you ready?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked at the carpet. He looked like he was struggling with something. "Uh, yea, sorry." He sounded strange.

I rolled my eyes as he stood up, still not looking at me. We both walked out of my room and I shut the door.

--

I grabbed my car keys and house keys off the key hook and walked out the door. Edward was already waiting by the passengers door. I walked to the driver's door and unlocked it. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" He asked.

I looked over the hood of my black Porsche and said, "Yes, Edward, I am sure." I smiled and added. "Are you scared?"

He shrugged. "I don't think I can forget how you drove last time I was in this car."

I opened the door and motioned for him to get in. He did. "Don't worry, I'm not mad." Then in my head I added yet.

He looked at him; he looked like he was deciding on something then smiled. "Okay." He closed his door and put on his seat belt. I did the same and we drove off into the sun set.

I mentally laughed at my thought on that as we pulled onto the street. Driving off into the sunset, well right now I guess it would just be the sun, with Edward would not be my thought of a good thing. I would think of it as a very, VERY disturbing thing. Him and I are just, I don't know, different and totally not right for each other.

**EPOV**

We got to the movie theater and I paid for the tickets turns out the movie is called Twilight, huh. "You want pop corn?" I asked as we walked up to the concessions stand.

"Uh…well, sure, I mean I haven't had any breakfast so popcorn sounds good." She said.

I shook my head and laughed. She was one weird girl that's for sure.

"Sorry," She said and sighed. "I would love some popcorn."

I nodded. "Okay, sounds good."

"Okay, well I'm feeling a little light headed I'm going to go sit down." She said pointing to a bench.

I nodded. "Do you want to go? I mean if you're feeling bad?" I asked, a little worried about her.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay." She told me then walked to the bench.

I ordered a large popcorn and 2 medium drinks and went to where Isabella was sitting. She had her head in her hands and she didn't look too good. It was weird to think that someone could go from looking, well, fantastic, to looking like, like, totally crap. "Isabella, you don't look too good." I told her.

She moaned, it even made me feel sick. "I don't feel good." She mumbled.

I through the popcorn and the drinks into the closet trash bin I could find. "Here, come on." I said after I was back to where she was. I grabbed her elbow and helped her up. She stood up but I didn't know if she would be able to stand up alone so I wrapped my arm around her waist. We walked out to her car. "Give me the car keys." I told her.

She did and got into the passenger's seat. I got into the driver's seat and started the car. I couldn't believe that she was sick, I wonder if she is faking, I mean I could tell she didn't want to come with me, but if she really didn't want to come that bad she could have just said so, so I wouldn't have spent the money for the tickets and drinks. "Sorry." She whispered. "I mean for getting sick like this."

I chuckled. "Isabella don't be sorry for something like getting sick." I guess she really was sick because she certainly sounded like it. Her voice was hard to hear and she was paler than usual.

She sighed. "Thanks for not getting all pissed."

I nodded. I didn't know what to say to that. Because I had been a little mad, I mean she looked fine before we left and now she was sick. Mmmm, seems a little suspicious if you ask me.

--

I parked in front of her house and got out. She had fallen asleep on the way here. I didn't want to wake her but how else would I get her inside. I decided I would just have to carry her, I hoped that she wouldn't be too heavy. I thought about that, no I don't think she is. I closed the driver's door and walked quickly to the passenger's door, I swear it had gone down 30 degrees since we left the theater. I opened the door and picked her up, bridal style. I thought that maybe she would wake up and tell me to put her down. But she didn't, she wrapped her arm around my neck and laid her head on my chest.

I grabbed her purse before I shut the door and walked up the porch steps and to the door. I got the only key I could find in her purse, figuring it was her house key, and unlocked the front door. I closed it quietly behind me and went up to her room, with Isabella still in my arms.

--

I laid her in her bed and instead of trying to move the comforter back I grabbed a quilt that was on one of her chairs and put it over her. The quilt was huge and it looked like it was keeping her warm but she was shivering. I put her purse and keys on her dresser and took off my coat, lying it on her sofa before I took off my shoes. I climbed under the quilt with her and wrapped my arms around her waist. Right away, she turned and faced me. She put her head between my shoulder and chin and her arms on my chest. She sighed then and I tried very hard not to wake her up.

It was still pretty early on in the day at least 12pm or so but laying here with Isabella was making me feel like I could lie here all day. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer to me. She smelled so good, it was intoxicating, making you want her more. Her shirt had been pulled up so that it showed half of her back. I ran my fingers on her skin and was surprised that it felt like silk. Maybe not exactly like it but it had to have been the softest thing I have ever felt. If I lived my life just feeling this skin, her skin, I would not have missed anything, I could die a happy man.

I closed my eyes and let myself slip into unconsciousness.

**BPOV**

When I woke up I didn't know where I was, at first I thought it was a dream but then I felt the familiar bed under me. I also felt two muscular arms around me, I don't remember inviting anyone over. I opened my eyes and looked up into the face of an angel. He was beautiful. His face looked like it was glowing but that couldn't be. I shifted so that I could see the angels face better, that's when I noticed that it was Edward Masen. My eyes went wide. What had happened between us? Okay, I still had my clothes on and he did as well. But, then why was he here in my bed with his arms around me? I tried to get out of his arms without waking him up but instead of losing his grip he sighed and his arms tightened around me. What was he doing? God, he was STONG!

I sighed and bit my lip. What was I going to do? If I woke him up that would be too awkward. If I stayed here he would sooner or later wake up and then what would I say when he asked why I didn't move or something like that? I smiled thinking of a plan. I closed my eyes and turned my whole body away from his.

"Oh," he said. I knew he was awake now. His arms loosened around me and it felt like he was going to pull away. But, of course he wouldn't do what I wanted. Yes, his grip did loosen but his arms where still there around me. And to make it worse I felt his breath on my shoulder. That was VERY bad. It made me want to turn back towards him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him, again! GOD! Why did he have to keep his arms around me? I bit my lip hard as I felt his fingers travel up and down my arm so softly that it made me want to do more than kiss him. He was good at this.

I shivered under his fingers and his arm wrapped back around me and this time he pulled my whole body to his. WHAT WAS HE DOING? This was not helping my act. He was supposed to get away from me, not hold me closer to him. I am starting to regret this whole plan; it is the worst plan EVER in the history of plans! Now, what would I do when I 'woke up'? Would I just open my eyes and act surprised or what?

I decided it was time to 'wake up' now. I sighed and stretched out my legs, which felt good. His arms were gone from around me in less time than I thought possible. I smiled and opened my eyes. I turned around and when I saw him I let out a small scream and covered my mouth. "What are you doing here?" I asked, I think I over did it, but oh well, he looked like he believed it. He sat up and so did I.

"I, you, uh." Wow he had a way with words.

I nodded. "Yes? Why are you here, Edward?"

"I was just, you got sick and fell asleep when I was driving you home, and I carried you up here, and, uh, you were shivering, so I thought maybe I could, uh, warm you up?"

I looked at him for a while. Was he really telling the truth? I have never known a guy to actually do that for a girl, especially a girl he wasn't dating. But it seemed like he was telling the truth, I mean the last thing I remember is him driving me home. And, plus, I really don't think someone would make up that story and actually tell it to a girl.

I sighed and ran my hair through my hair. "Thank you, Edward that was very…nice." I looked down at my comforter.

I felt him shift on the bed and looked up at him. He was staring at me and smiling, my favorite croaked smile of his. He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing, my heart on the other hand would NOT be controlled. He interlocked our fingers, it felt right for my hand to be there, like it was supposed to be there, but I knew the truth he was just VERY good at this.

He moved closer to me and let go of my hand. I could feel his hands on either side of my body, which meant he was leaning over me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was so close, I could feel his body heat radiating off of him. He was looking at my lips; believe me I have read Cosmo: When a guy is looking at your lips he wants to kiss you. I just looked at him as he moved his face closer to mine, but instead of putting his lips to mine, he picked his hand up off the bed and used it to move the hair from my neck. My head automatically angled itself to the side, so it would be easier for him to do what I knew was coming. His lips were on my neck before I could do anything about it. He kissed me softly and my eyes closed while my hands found their way into his hair. I pulled him closer as I fell back onto the bed, his lips didn't leave my neck.

He lay on top of me with one hand in my hair and the other on my waist. I bent my knees and put one on either side of him, letting him lay between them. His kisses became rougher until he was not kissing my neck but sucking on it. I had given up on controlling my breathing now. His hand that was on my waist suddenly went up my shirt. I gasped, his hand was so rough but felt so good against my soft skin. As his hand traveled up my stomach I knew what he wanted. I stopped his hand and when I did he stopped kissing me. He moved away from my neck and looked at me, his hands still where they were.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he was breathing as hard as I was.

I pushed him off of me and got off the bed. I put my hair behind my ears and looked at the carpet, with my arms crossed on my chest. "I think…" I paused and looked up at him. "You should go."

He nodded. "Okay, whatever you want, Isabella." He said as he stood up. He grabbed his shoes and his jacket before he walked out of my room.

**EPOV**

"Okay, whatever you want, Isabella." I told her as I stood up. I grabbed my coat and jacket before I walked out of her room. I stopped on the top step to put on my shoes and coat before I walked out of her house.

I thought that we were kind of like a thing now. But I guess I was wrong. And that wasn't the only thing I was wrong about, I thought that she liked me as much as I liked her, but I was wrong there too. I sighed as I walked onto the street and started walking to my house.

--

When I turned into my driveway I noticed that there was another car there, a Yellow Porsche to be exact. I didn't know anyone with a Yellow Porsche, at least I don't remember knowing anyone with one. I walked into my house and said, "Hello, anyone home?"

I closed the door behind me and when I turned around I saw Alice, my cousin dancing her way to me. She was my favorite cousin by far. I could talk to her about anything and she would listen and give me advice. "Hey, Cuz!" She said as she hugged me. She was more like a sister than a cousin to me.

I wrapped my arms around her smiling. "Hey, Alice. What are you doing here?"

"Your mother and father called me." She said as she pulled away from me and, smiling, she looked me over then motioned for me to turn around. I did and when I was facing her again she had a grimace on her face.

"What?" I asked, worried.

She shook her head and motioned to my clothes. "Those, don't match." Her eye brows pulled together and she looked like she was thinking. Before I knew it she was smiling and pushing me towards the stairs.

"What are you doing, Alice?"

"I am going to give you a makeover." She said but then stopped pushing me. "Wait; please tell me you have something besides stuff like that in your closet?"

I shrugged. "Yes, so."

She sighed. "Well, then, first we have to go shopping. You know, every time I come to see you I have to do this, maybe I should come more often so I could keep your style in check." She said smiling sweetly at me.

I laughed. "You are a crazy kid, Alice." Alice is my age but since she is so small I always tease her about it.

She grimaced and made a face. "If I'm a kid, that would make you a squirt."

I chuckled. "Don't worry Alice, it's not bad to be a kid, and I am no squirt I mean look at me." I flexed the muscles in my arm and smiled at how they moved.

She rolled her eyes. "Edward, just because you have muscles doesn't mean you aren't a squirt, it just makes you an awkward squirt." She smiled at me.

I smiled and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder. I carried her to the door and outside. "Edward Masen, you put me down!" She screamed as she hit my back and kicked her legs.

"I don't know, let me think about it."

She managed to grab my hair and pulled, HARD! "Put me down, or you will go prematurely bald!"

I laughed at her but put her down in the snow. She jumped when I did. I looked down at her feet and noticed she didn't have any shoes on. She hopped around for a while, while saying, "Edward, pick me up, you dork, you put me in snow with no shoes."

I chuckled and picked her up bridal style. "I'm not the dork that didn't have shoes on."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Edward, I didn't know you would pick me up and carry me outside, THEN set me in the snow." She said as I walked back to the door. "I mean it's not like I can see the future." [[Author's Note: TEHE! I had to put that in!]]

I opened the door and set her on the carpet. "Well, that's surprising; I mean you must have known my wardrobe was out of date or you wouldn't have come at all."

She pushed me playfully. "Edward, silly willy, I would have come anyways, but I wouldn't need to be a fortune teller to know that you have a terrible taste in clothes."

I sighed. "Of course not."

Alice ran into the living room, put on her shoes and we left, to the mall, where Alice would proceed to dress me up like an overgrown Ken doll.


	6. Help! Sorry Guys

Hey Guys,

I'm So Sorry I have major writers block!!! I'm stuck.

Ok here what will I do is I would like you to email me the next chapter, I mean I would like you to try and write the next chapter and I will choose the one I think is the one I like so keep reading and entering till I can write again so guys PLEASE help me out !!!

E-mail: 

Love you guys

Lexie

P.S. Got any idea's for a new story???


End file.
